Fremione Forever
by Bitsymc
Summary: This is the story of had it all began. Fremione
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

I made my was down the isle of the train looking for an empty compartment.

"Why are these all full!" A screamed

I finally found a compartment with a red haired boy and a boy with messy long brown hair and glasses.

I slowly opened the door.

"May I please join you?"

The red haired boy gestured me into the compartment.

The other boy looked up at me with a smile.

I recognized his scar on his temple.

" you are Harry Potter! I read about you in Wizards of the Century"

The compartment door open quickly and a taller red haired boy stepped in.

" oh hello, I am Fred."

This boy looked awfully a lot like the boy who was already in the compartment.

"My name is Hermione" I said as kindly as possible.

"Ron, come help us find a boy's toad."

I assumed that Ron must have been the shorter red head

"I don't care about the stupid toad" Ron said with a whinny attitude

I jumped up out of my seat "I'll help"

We walked out the compartment.

I looked up at his face, he had so many feckles.

I think I am starting to fancy him, the way his hair flowed, he look gentle and kind.

Fred's POV

Hermione was walking along side me trying to help me find the toad.

I looked down at her, her hair was long and brown.

She had such an innocent face.

I think I might fancy her.

But I can't, she is a first year!

Could you imagine George, he would never let me forget it.

Hermione's POV

Fred led me into a compartment with several boys.

There was one who looked exactly like Fred.

They must be twins.

Fred's twin stood up and stuck his hand out " I am George"

I put at my hand and shook his "nice to meet you"

I felt strange in that compartment, everyone was staring at me so I turned to Fred and said " I am going to look for that toad, I'll see you at the feast."

I started for the door.

He yelled after me "yeah see you then, I hope you get Griffindor! I'll save you a seat at our table."

I left and went to go look for the toad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fred's POV**

I stepped off of the train along with the others.

I saw George coming out another door of the train.

He saw me an ran over.

"So you fancy a first year!"

"Gred of course not!"

George walked of with a huge smile on his face.

He and I walked towards the boats in silence.

We boarded a boat then along came Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Neville (the kid who lost his toad)

Hermione looked so beautiful in the candle light that guided the boat.

The wind was blowing her messy hair into her face.

It must have been really obvious I was staring at her because George elbowed me and gave me a sinister smile.

**Hermione's POV**

I wish I tamed my hair better this morning, it was flying all over my face.

Fred looked so cute.

His smile showed his bright white teeth and he was so tall and handsome.

No! I can't fancy him he is so much older than me.

Since when did I fancy boys?

This was very new for me.

He probably doesn't even notice me.

No matter what I came to Hogwarts to go to school, I need to focus on school work.

**Sorry this one is short. I am not very good at this so please leave reviews. Thanks, BITSY :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's POV

Please let me be in Griffindor!

"Granger, Hermione" Professor McGonagoll shouted

I bet I am going to do something stupid like trip on my way up.

I sat on the stool and the hat was placed on my head

The hat stayed quiet the bursted "Griffindor!"

I smiled, I was in the same one as Fred!

He told me he would save me a seat so I looked down the big long table and searched for Fred's bright orange hair.

His eyes caught mine and he gestured me to come and sit next to him.

I made my way to the seat and sat down next to him.

He gave me a thumbs up and said " yay Mione' you got into Griffindor!"

Mione'? Why did he call me Mione'.

He gave me a nickname!

I have never had a nickname before.

Fred's POV

I am so happy she got into Griffindor!

That means I'll get to see her more.

I really can't hide my feelings for her.

She walked over to the spot I had saved her next to me.

She sat down and I gave a thumbs up.

Did I really just call her Mione'?

She must be so weirded out.

I am so embarrassed.

She doesn't look like she minded the name, she was actually smiling.

We finished of all the food on the table then me and Mione' walked up to the dormitories.

I just know that this year is going to be different, a good different.

**reviews are really helpful. Kisses, BITSY ****:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione's POV

I was sitting in the griffindor common room doing my homework when Fred walked in.

"Hi Fred "

"Hey Mione' how are you doing?"

"Good, I am swamped with homework!"

Fred walked over and sat on the couch next to me.

"Can I help you?"

He leaned closer to me.

His body was warm against mine.

He was helping me perfect a spell

I turned and looked him in the eyes.

He was so close.

It felt nice, I noticed how many cute freckles he had.

He leaned in closer.

It was coming... He was going to kiss me!

His soft lips touched mine.

I pulled away and ran into the first year girls dormitory.

Fred's POV

I was leaning in closer slowly.

What if she rejected me?

My lips touched hers, I wonder what she is thinking?

I felt a sensation rush through me.

That sensation suddenly came to a halt.

I opened my eyes only to find her running into the dormitory.

I am so stupid!

"Hermione, wait, I am sorry!"

It was no use she had disappeared

Hermione's POV

Why did I run away?!

I now know that I really do fancy Fred and he really fancies me.

I ran away because that was my first kiss.

I was worried that I would do something wrong.

I can't believe that Fred kissed me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Fred's POV**

I have been avoiding Hermione for the past few weeks

Today after class i walked into the common room and there she was

She was sitting in a chair reading a book

Her eyes wandered away from the words of her book

Her eyes caught mine and she jolted back into her book.

I walked back to my room only to find George sitting on the bed

"How's your first year girlfriend" he asked with a grin

"First of all she isn't my girlfriend and second we are sort of ignoring each other."

"Did you show her your doll collection?"

"That isn't funny, I kissed her."

"I don't see the problem."

I can't believe I am telling him this

"She ran off."

"Oh that's rough."

He made the face that he makes when he tries to solve a problem

"Just talk to her and asked her what happened"

**Hermione's POV**

I can't stop thinking about him

I have been avoiding him and he was avoiding me.

We saw each other in the common room.

Later that day i pulled Harry away from Ron

Harry gave me a sprising look

"Whats up?"

"I need your help but, you can't tell anyone."

"Ok?"

"I sort of um... kissed Fred,"

"Woah!"

"What do I do?"

"Just talk to him,"

I gave him a hug and walked of to Griffindor Tower

**This one is not good or long. The next one will follow this chapter up. **

**Kisses, Bitsy ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hermione's POV**

I ran back to the Griffindor common room to try and find Fred.

I quickly gave the password to the fat lady and entered the room.

I found Fred sitting quietly in a sofa near the fire.

I took a deep breath.

He turned around as if he was expecting me.

He stood up and closed the book that was in his lap.

"I was going to come and find you."

I was trying to decide if that was good or bad.

He stepped closer to me and asked to take me somewhere private.

We walked into his empty room.

He shut the door behind us and he swiftly looked towards me.

"I understand if you don't like me like that, i mean you are friends with my -"

I leaned forward and my lips pressed against his.

At first he was startled.

Then his hands worked their way up my sides and into my messy hair.

The kiss lingered.

There was a sensation of fireworks in my spine.

I slowly pulled my self away from him and held my hands around his neck.

I whispered to him softly "i don't care about you being Ron's brother"

**Fred's POV**

That kiss seemed to last a lifetime.

I always saw Hermione as sort of a shy person.

I have been proved wrong.

She is the girl for me.

One of the reasons I was so hesitant was because of Ron.

But now i know that Hermione doesn't care so neither should I.

I walked out of the room a little while after Hermione walked out.

The common room was generally empty except for one person.

George.

I got closer to George and said " God i love that girl.

**Hey guys!, i'm really sorry i haven't posted in a long time. I just moved so i've been busy with that. I really hope you like it. If you guys would like to help please leave reviews!**

**Kisses, Bitsy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fred's POV**

George has been pestering me about what happened that night.

Its been a week since we were in my room closer than just friends would be.

"Is she a good kisser? Does she smell like a troll?"

George just wouldn't shut up no matter how hard I hit him.

I finally said "If I need brotherly advice I will ask, but at this moment I don't"

We walked to our next class silently until we got to the door.

George grabbed my arm.

"But we tell each other everything"

I sigh "I guess we have to make exceptions"

**Hermione's POV**

Ron has been acting weird but I don't think Fred would have told him.

Would he?

I am trying to decide if I should ask him out on a date.

I want to be a normal kid with a boyfriend.

Does he want to be a normal kid with a girlfriend or is he looking for more?

I have been thinking about it all week.

I look over my shoulder to see Ron giving me an evil glare.

I stand up and pull him into a nearby classroom.

"Whats your problem"

I knew then that Fred told him.

"I am sorry that I kissed Fred. I really like him and you are just going to have to deal with it."

"You did what?!"

Ron face turned into sadness so quickly.

**Hey guys! It has been ages! I am going to try to write more. This one is short but I am still getting back into it. I just noticed the problem with chapter five and I am trying to fix it! Thank you guys for the reviews and I hope to be seeing many more!**

**kisses, Bitsy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fred's POV**

I look down the corridor and see Hermione wandering with her head hanging low

Her face is puffy from tears and I suddenly get worried

My instinct kicks in and I dash towards her

My arms reach forward and caress her face

A few passing kids look over at us with interested faces

She pulls away

Regret washes over me

I think to myself _this is all my fault. I shouldn't have kissed her_

For the first time she looks into my eyes and says " I can't do anything right"

I can't believe I made her feel this way about herself

I search for more answers but she hides away in her cloak

It hurts to see her hurt

**Hermione's POV**

I don't know what to do

I had been walking back to my room after talking to Ron when Fred ran into me

I didn't want him to see me like this

As I was walking back I was trying to figure out how to be there for Ron and Fred

There was no way I could take back the kiss and my feelings for Fred

The way his lips touched mine could never wash away

The passion

The romance

The safety

It could never disappear

But I can't lose Ron

I just hope Ron will figure it out

Once this all settles down I will deal with him

**I totally forgot about you guys and Im sorry. **

**Kisses, Bitsy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fred's POV**

After Hermione had left me in the corridor I went up to my room and hopped on the bed

I knew that George wanted information but I wasn't in the mood

I forced my eyes shut but sleep would not claim me

The whole situation played over and over again

The hot tears rolling down her freckled face

Her bushy hair flying everywhere and breaking free from the elastic that holds it down

Her resentment for eye contact

I never found out what was hurting her but I felt like the cause

I laid out my options from this point and there is only one thing I can do

Tomorrow I will show that she is all I want

She is the girl for me and only me

By tomorrow night I will have a girlfriend

**Hermione's POV**

I tossed and turned

My pillow was soaked with the salty moisture

I sat upright and put on my slippers

I walked down the spiraling staircase to the common room

I pulled out my unfinished extra credit and began to work

I sparked the fireplace and the light illuminated the room

My mind was in the books and nothing could disturb me

The light footsteps on the stone didn't exist until a hand pushed my book shut

Ron's red hair shined in the fire light

He sits on the couch next to me and opens his mouth to say something then stops

Finally he spits "Do you like him?"

I couldn't lie to him "I do"

Ron sighs and slumps into the cushions off the couch

I pry for more " Tell me what you are thinking because I don't want to lose you"

Ron's eyes move from the floor to me and he says " I thought about it and I want you to be happy"

My mouth drops open and I don't know what to say

"Just please don't let me catch you two doing anything"

He shutters

I point out to him that we aren't even technically together yet

He ignores me and I put my head on his shoulder

**Ron's POV**

I knew that she was never mine

I just never thought I would lose her to my own brother

**I would love to hear from you guys. Any feed back or plot ideas would be awesome!**

**Kisses, Bitsy**


End file.
